LEB:PC:Cillian of Arcanix (SpicyWaffle)
Summary |Action=Standard |Requirement=Melee Weapon |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=+5 vs AC; 1d8+1 Two-Handed Damage}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Ranged Weapon |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=+4 vs AC; 1d10 Damage}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Ranged 10, One Creature |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=+7 vs Will; 1d8+5 Damage, and pull the target 2 Squares.}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Melee Weapon, One Creature |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=+10 vs AC; 1d8+6 Two-Handed Damage, and the target takes a -2 Penalty to Defense of Cillian's choice until the end of his next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Ranged 10, One Creature |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=+7 vs Will; 1d8+5 Psychic Damage, and the target takes a -2 to Attack Rolls until the end of Cillian's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Ranged 5, One Creature |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Implement |Power Description=+7 vs. Will; 1d6+5 Damage, and Cillian Slides the target 2 Squares. During the Slide, Cillian or one of his allies can make a Basic Melee Attack against the target as a Free Action, with a +2 Power Bonus to the Attack Roll. |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Melee Weapon, One Creature |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=+10 vs. Reflex; 1d8+6 Two-Handed Damage, and each ally within 5 Squares of Cillian gains a +2 Bonus to Damage Rolls against the target until the end of Cillian's next turn. |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Minor |Requirement=Bard Feature, Self or Ally |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close Burst 5; Cillian or one ally in the burst can spend a Healing Surge and regain additional Hit Points equal to Cillian's CHA Modifier (+4). Cillian also Slides the target 1 Square. |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Ranged 10, One Creature |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Healing, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=+7 vs. Will; 2d6+5 Psychic Damage, and until the end of the encounter whenever an ally hits the target, that ally regains Hit Points equal to Cillian's CHA Modifier (+4).}} }} |Items= }} }} }} |Alignment=Good |Languages=Common, Draconic |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=13 (+1) |Dexterity=11 (+0) |Intelligence=17 (+3) |Wisdom=12 (+1) |Charisma=18 (+4) |Skills=Arcana +14, Diplomacy +11, Dungeoneering +10, History +12, Nature +10, Religion +12 |Feats=Advantage of Cunning, Bard of All Trades, Bardic Knowledge, Battle Cadence, Ritual Caster |Equipment=Harmonic Songblade +1, Longbow w/ 30 Arrows, Hero's Chainmail +2; Backpack, Bedroll, Belt Pouch, Everburning Torch, Fine Clothing, Flint & Steel, Identification Papers w/ Portrait, Journey Bread (10), Lyre, Ritual Book, 50' of Silk Rope, Waterskin, 76gp & 1sp |Rituals=Brew Potion, Comprehend Language, Create Campsite, Glib Limerick, Traveler's Chant}} Character Information Background ... Appearance Age: 26 Gender: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 168 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good ... Hooks ... Kicker ... Previous Adventures ... Equipment Coins: 76gp, 9sp Encumbrance: 73.5lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 8 (7 Class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (6 Base, -1 Chainmail) Racial Features Human (PHB) * +2 to One Ability Score (CHA) * Bonus Trained Skill (Nature) * Bonus Feat (Bard of All Trades; Dragon Magazine 383) * Bonus 1st-level At-Will Attack Power (Cutting Words; Player's Handbook Heroes: Series 1) * +1 to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will * Languages: Common, Giant * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Bard (PHB2) * Bardic Training: Cillian gains the Ritual Caster feat as a bonus feat, allowing him to use magical rituals. He owns a ritual book, and it contains two rituals of his choice that he has mastered: one 1st-level ritual that has bard as a prerequisite and another 1st-level ritual. In addition, Cillian can perform one bard ritual per day of his level or lower without expending components, although he must pay any other costs and use any focus required by the ritual. At 11th level, Cillian can perform two bard rituals per day of his level or lower without expending components; at 21st level, he can perform three. * Majestic Word: The arcane power of a bard’s voice can heal allies. Cillian gains the Majestic Word power. * Multiclass Versatility: '''Cillian can choose class-specific multiclass feats from more than one class. * '''Skill Versatility: '''Cillian gains a +1 bonus to untrained skill checks. * '''Song of Rest: '''When Cillian plays an instrument or sings during a short rest, he and each ally who can hear him are affected by Cillian's Song of Rest. When an affected character spends healing surges at the end of the rest, that character regains additional hit points equal to Cillian's Charisma modifier with each healing surge. A character can be affected by only one Song of Rest at a time. * '''Virtue of Cunning: Once per round, when an enemy attack misses an ally within a number of squares of Cillian equal to 5 + his Intelligence modifier, he can slide that ally 1 square as a free action. * Words of Friendship: '''Cillian gains the Words of Friendship power. Feats * '''Human Bonus: Bard of All Trades (Dragon Magazine 383) * Bard: Ritual Caster (PHB1) * 1st: Advantage of Cunning (PHB2) * 2nd: Bardic Knowledge (PHB2) * 4th: Battle Cadence (Dragon Magazine 396) Background Scholar (PHB2): +2 Arcana Skills and Languages Languages: Common and Draconic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +412gp Starting Gold -1gp (Arrows x30) -2gp (Backpack) -0.1gp (Bedroll) -1gp (Belt Pouch) -50gp (Comprehend Languages Ritual) -50gp (Create Campsite Ritual) -50gp (Everburning Torch) -1gp (Flint & Steel) -5gp (Identification Papers w/ Portrait) -50gp (Journeybreads x10) -30gp (Longbow) -9gp (Lyre) -10gp (50' of Silk Rope) -75gp (Traveler's Chant Ritual) -1gp (Waterskin) -------- 76gp 1sp Remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 Harmonic Songblade +1 (Adventurer's Vault 2) * Level 2: Parcel lvl+3 Amulet of Life +1 (Dragon Magazine 381) * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 Hero's Chainmail +2 (Heroes of the Forgotten Kingdom) XP Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here * 2013/01/19: Created * 2013/01/20: Updated Jiska to level 2 as recommended by KarinsDad Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories.